


Shh!! No Talking in the Library

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Youngjae wanted was some peace and quiet in the comfort of the library, but no....Of course Daehyun had to ruin it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh!! No Talking in the Library

Youngjae closed his eyes and allowed a small sigh of relaxation to flow through from his lips, inhaling the scent of the library: fresh and old texts, polished wooden tables and bookshelves, of just general intelligence considering the fact it was Saturday and what simple minded person would spend their perfect sunny afternoon cooped up in a library?  **  
**

He was just about to continue reading his book when-

"Youngjae!"

Youngjae put a hand to his palpitating heart as he jumped and nearly fell out of the library's wooden chair. He glared at the culprit- one Jung Daehyun, who for some reason just would not leave him alone today, much to his displeasure.

"What do you want, Daehyun?" whispered Youngjae irritatedly, closing the book he was reading and settling back into the chair, crossing his arms angrily.

Daehyun smirked, palms resting in the table in front of them as he leaned forward until his and Youngjae were nose to nose.

"You." Daehyun breathed out, smirk widening further at the blush that quickly spread across the younger's cheeks.

Before he could utter any protest, Daehyun grabbed Youngjae's hand and dragged him quickly through multiple corridors and shelves until they were closer to the less populated area of the library, the lack of people and scent of older tomes permeating the air.

Daehyun shoved Youngjae against a shelf of hefty looking tomes, the younger only having a few moments to get out a surprised, "Daehyu-?" before the older claimed his lips in a harsh kiss. Youngjae moaned in surprise, but responded eagerly, his arms winding themselves around Daehyun's neck and tangling his hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Daehyun groaned and pushed Youngjae further into the shelf, grinding their lower bodies together, hands traveling from the younger's waist to cup his ass, trying to feel up as much of Youngjae as physically possible.

Considering this was a public place, Daehyun knew he couldn't take as long as he would have liked with the younger. So, with deft hands, Daehyun unbuttoned Youngjae's jeans and pulled that along with his underwear down, to pool along his ankles, settling on his knees.

Youngjae moaned breathlessly when the older broke the kiss, hands still tangled in Daehyun's hair. Daehyun blew on Youngjae's heated flesh, tongue licking the slit of the younger's cock, sucking on the head lightly.

Youngjae shivered at the ministrations, hips bucking slightly to try and give Daehyun a hint that he wanted more. Daehyun's tongue traced the popped out vein on the younger's length, head bobbing up and down as he took in Youngjae's shaft into his mouth, teeth scraping the underside every bob up.

"Dae..." Youngjae moaned, eyes closed and breathing labored.

Daehyun smirked internally as he couldn't physically achieve a smirk. He licked his way back up to the head and moved down, spreading Youngjae's legs and gently nipping at his milky thighs. Daehyun slowly licked his way up to the younger's testicles, before swiping his tongue up to the younger's entrance.

Youngjae shivered at the other's wet tongue, mewling at the feeling.

Daehyun traced along the rim of Youngjae's puckered hole, loving the sounds the other was emitting, teasing licking up the younger's cleft then around his entrance again, careful not to let anything inside Youngjae.

Youngjae groaned in frustration, his head tilted back and creating a small 'thunk' when his skull hit the wooden shelf. His tangled fingers in Daehyun's soft locks pulled forward harshly, Youngjae trying to get the older where he needed him most. "Daehyunnie, please..."

Daehyun decided not to tease the other, considering they had limited time in such a public setting. He grabbed Youngjae's hips roughly, thrusting his tongue in with a harsh stroke. Youngjae tried to muffle his moan by holding his arm in front of his mouth, trying to smother any escaping sounds. Daehyun worked his tongue until it hurt from the strain, swirling, licking, twirling, flicking saliva against Youngjae's entrance to lube him up.

Youngjae groaned. His fingers intertwined in Daehyun's hair were white from the force of his grip, his thighs trembled and knees were close to buckling. "Daehyunnie, please...I need you."

Daehyun gave Youngjae's cleft one last lick before he stood up, by the time his lips were connected to the other's, Youngjae had already unbuckled Daehyun's jeans, pushing any offending cloth down. Youngjae, in his impatience, took the older's hard cock in his hand and stroked him harshly, trying to get Daehyun to hurry up.

Daehyun broke away from Youngjae, growling his desire into the younger's neck, peppering the soft skin pillar with wet open mouth kisses. "Dae..."

"Hmm..." The older hummed into Youngjae's neck.

Youngjae grabbed Daehyun's head and tilted it so he was gazing directly into his eyes. "Now..."

Youngjae almost groaned when he thought he would continue to wait, but Daehyun just couldn't contain his lust either and turned the other around. The younger's hands came up and held onto the wooden shelves for stability. Youngjae whimpered and pushed back against Daehyun when he felt the blunt tip of Daehyun's cock breech him, fingers clenching around the polished shelf.

Daehyun's hands traveled up Youngjae's chest and pinched his pert nipples. They traveled slowly and sensually down the younger's flat stomach, past his arousal and down the smooth thighs, grabbing a strong knee and lifting it up on the lower shelf, stretching open the younger even more, allowing Daehyun to get deeper. "Ahh...Dae..."

Being harmonized vocalists, it wasn't long before they found a rhythm. The desire and hunger for Youngjae was overwhelming Daehyun, who was constantly pulling out or pushing in, the force of his thrusts sending the younger forward into the books, hips pushing back anyway.

Youngjae closed his eyes as he mewled out, feeling hot lips trail over his ear and sharp teeth bite his neck. "Daehyun..."

Daehyun groaned as the younger's tight muscles continue to clench around him, Youngjae's moans spurring him on. He lifted the younger's knee even higher, his other hand gripping the Youngjae's hips roughly, thrusting even deeper into the other, so spread out before him.

Youngjae's moan was high pitched and abrupt, just like Daehyun's rough thrust to his prostate. "Dae!" Daehyun moaned into the younger's neck again when Youngjae slanted his hips, pushing back harder than before, hitting Youngjae's prostate again.

Youngjae cried out loudly in surprise as his prostate was pressed harshly by Daehyun's leaking cock, hips grinding desperately down. Daehyun's cock pulsed in warning of his impending climax, hand letting go of Youngjae's hip and moving to his member, pumping up and down in time with his thrusts. "Jae..."

The next hit to Youngjae's prostate had them both cumming. Youngjae came with a slight shout, his release spilling over Daehyun's hand. Daehyun came with a groan, the other convulsing around him, milking him of every last drop until his cock was flaccid.

The two stayed together in that position for a few moments, panting, trying to catch their breaths. With a groan, this time of displeasure, Daehyun pulled out from the younger, getting back on his knees and licking the cum that seeped through from Youngjae's hole.

Youngjae shivered, sensitive and sated, turning slowly around when the older pulled up his underwear and jeans, buttoning them. When Youngjae turned around, he slapped the older's hands away from his belt, buckling it for him and leaning against his chest, his nose pressed against the crook in the older's neck.

Daehyun's arms came around Youngjae's waist and he pressed a kissed to the younger's forehead. Youngjae frowned up at Daehyun, expression exasperated. Daehyun sent the other an innocent look back. "What?"

Youngjae raised his eyebrows. "You just couldn't let me be, huh?"

Daehyun smiled dazzlingly. "And let you sit there bored? Of course not!"

Youngjae rolled his eyes and pushed the older away. "I was not bored!"

Daehyun had to give him that, as long as there were books,Youngjae would never be bored. He quirked an eyebrow. "Would you rather I had let you read?"

Youngjae blinked a few times. "Well, no, but that's beside the point-"

"Hey! You two! Be quiet, you are in a library!"

Daejae whirled around and was met with the sight of an angry librarian, her foot tapping against the marble floor. They bowed several times, each saying apologizing profusely. The librarian glared at them once more before wheeling a cart of books away to other shelves.

They each breathed a sigh of relief, walking til they were out onto the street. As they were walking, Daehyun grabbed Youngjae's hand and swung their intertwined hands between them, earning an amused eyeroll from the younger. Daehyun leaned over and gave Youngjae a peck on the lips. "I love you jagi."

"Whatever," said Youngjae walking faster and turning his face from the older, trying to hide his blush.

Daehyun just grinned love-stuck-ly behind him.

 

 

***~*~THE END~*~***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!!


End file.
